Sweet Retribution
by xXMoStIlLoGiCaLXx
Summary: Kurt inadvertently questions Puck's badassness. And that just can't go...unpunished.


A/N: This little idea just wormed its way into my head and refused to leave, so I did the best I could with it. Hopefully it's not terribly bad or cringe-worthy.

Disclaimer: I most definitely am not the owner of Glee.

* * *

"Noah, I don't think…"

"You don't think what, Princess?" Puck asked as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the smooth, pale column of Kurt's neck.

"I-I…could you _stop _that for a minute? I can think straight when you-"

"Do this?" Puck interrupted, and sucked on the particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

Mmm, yes! _That. _Stop for a minute. I want to talk to you about something," Kurt said, his breathing heavier than normal from their activities.

Puck reluctantly removed his lips from his sweet skin and rolled off Kurt, propping his hand underneath his chin. He stared down at his boyfriend with hunger in his chocolate eyes, loving the way Kurt looked. All splayed out and flushed; just begging to be ravished.

"What's up, Princess?" He drawled, smirking sexily. He hoped whatever Kurt wanted to talk about was going to be quick so they could get back to his undoubtedly favorite activity.

"Well," Kurt began as he sat up and started straightening out his clothes, "I was thinking about what we decided. How we're going to tell everyone at school about our relationship."

Yeah, what about it?" He was beginning to get curious as to Kurt was wanting to talk about that all of a sudden. They had already discussed it at length and he'd seemed to be happy with their decision to officially come out to everybody.

Kurt shifted slightly nervously and ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth down the places where Puck had mussed it up.

_"Leave it_," Puck growled low in his throat, lust shining vividly in his eyes. "I like it all _messy_."

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked, flushing brightly. He removed his hand instantly. "Anyway, I gave it a lot of thought, and I came to the conclusion that maybe we should just keep our relationship under wraps." Kurt bit his bottom lip cutely, waiting for him to reply.

Puck stared confusedly at his boyfriend. "What? Why? Just yesterday you were _excited _about finally letting everyone know the truth about us. What changed?"

Kurt stared down at his lap. "I know. I still _do_ want to tell people, but after _really _thinking about it, I'd be remiss if I didn't consider the repercussions for you."

"Uh, if you're talkin' about jealousy because I have an amazingly hot boyfriend while they're sad and alone, then I think I can deal with that just fine." Puck grinned saucily and puffed his chest out.

Scoffing, Kurt rolled his eyes skyward. "Noah, be _serious." _

"I _am _being serious, Princess. What exactly are you getting at?"

Kurt sighed and gazed into his eyes meaningfully. "I'm talking about what's going to happen if everyone in school knows about me and you. Just _think _about what your football buddies will do. _And _the hockey team. They try to make my life hell for just being gay, just _imagine _how they'll react when presented with an official homosexual couple. Especially when one of their own teammates is one of the guys involved. Just _think _about it."

Puck stared down at Kurt's worried face, and trailed his tanned fingers along his defined jaw-line. "Hey, you don't have to worry about those assholes, okay? I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'll stick to you like glue, and the Puckosaurus will scare them off."

Kurt chuckled softly, then shook his head. "You and your silly nicknames." His face sobered. "But Noah, I'm not worried about _me. _I've been dealing with their crap for _years_ now, there's not much more they can do to me. You, on the other hand, aren't used to that type of thing. The worst they've done to you is through a slushie in your face for joining glee club."

"Princ-" he tried to interrupt, wanting to tell Kurt that he didn't give a damn about those empty-headed jocks.

"Wait, Noah," Kurt said, holding up his small, delicate hand, "let me finish. I know you don't think it'll matter to you, but it will, I'm telling you. Try having vile slurs thrown at you for merely showing your face everyday. Being pushed to the ground or shoved into the lockers just for trying to walk down the hallway. Or having half of your clothes ruined from a combination of slushie _and _dumpster stains every single day. It's not an easy way to live, Noah, and I don't know if you're prepared to deal with that sort of thing all the time."

Puck just stared at his boyfriend, trying to wrap his head around everything that he'd just said. He understood Kurt's point, but... "Wha-Dude, are you _questioning _my badassness?"

Kurt blinked rapidly, surprised etched on his cute face. "Noah..._what_?"

Shaking his head, Puck eyed Kurt studiously. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but it seemed that Kurt needed to be reminded of just who he was talking to. "I'm Puckzilla, man. I'm a _stud_, okay. Those jocks don't have nohin' on me."

Kurt sighed, "Look, Noah, I _know _that you're tough, but-"

"But nothing, Princess. I'm the _original _badass. You've seen my guns, they're proof enough of that," Puck insisted, holding up an arm and flexing the muscles underneath.

Gaping openly, Kurt spoke exasperatedly. "It's not _about _your 'guns'. The neanderthals aren't going to care how defined your biceps are, they're going to gang up on you to _punish _you for being gay. It's a _crime _to them!"

Puck narrowed his eyes at Kurt. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed, and frankly, it was turning him on. Kurt was too sexy for his own good, and he was about to find out just what Puck could do. "Speaking of _punishment_, I think you need to be shown just what a _stud _I am."

"Wha-"

Kurt never got the word the rest of the way out because Puck rolled back on top of him and attached his lips firmly over his soft, pliant ones. Sneaking his tongue into Kurt's open mouth, he gently, yet passionately stroked and massaged the other boy's more than enthusiastic one.

"Mmm, you taste good, baby," he moaned, pulling back for air. The sensation of Kurt's gorgeous body pressed so tightly against his was causing quite a situation in his pants. He trailed his fingers underneath the hem of shirt, stroking the silky skin there, while simultaneously sucking on the tender spot between his neck and shoulder. His ministrations drew a long, throaty moan from the sexy boy beneath him, making Puckzilla stand at attention.

"Noah..." Kurt gasped, arching his back underneath him when he scraped his nail across a sensitive nipple.

"Too many _clothes_," he moaned, pulling away just long enough to jerk Kurt's shirt over his head, exposing his smooth, pale skin.

"Be _careful_! That shirt cost me _three months _of allowance. Don't just-"

"Hush, Princess, before I decide to tie you up," Puck commanded, moving down Kurt's prone body to place hot, open-mouthed kisses down his chest, stopping only at his waistband. He popped open the button on his sinfully snug skinny jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper, making Kurt squirm with anticipation.

"Noah, _hurry..." _He whined, wiggling around, anxious for relief. Clenching his pale fingers tightly in the sheets, Kurt moaned loudly when Puck's fingers brushed sensually over the place he desired them the most.

Puck peeled off the tight jeans in record time, which was a feat in itself, considering they fit the sexy boy like a second skin. He tossed them in a haphazard pile on the floor, knowing he would face Kurt's wrath for it later, and stared down at the sight below him.

"Beautiful," he breathed, his eyes nearly onyx from the lust coursing through his body. Kurt lay beneath him, clad in only form-fitting black boxer briefs which left absolutely _nothing _to the imagination. His pale skin was flushed pink from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes, and his vibrant blue eyes were glazed with desire.

It was all Puck could do to not jump on him and fuck him right into the mattress. Instead he wanted to prolong his pleasurable torture, turning him into a quivering mess until he _begged _him to take him. He wanted to remind Kurt of exactly what a stud like him was capable of.

His trademark smirk playing on his lips, Puck leaned back over Kurt's body, dragging his fingers from the bottom of the briefs up to the waistband, his palm brushing over the hardness within.

"Mmm, _please_," Kurt begged, trying to create much needed friction against his hand.

"Please what?" Puck murmued, dipping his index and middle fingers beneath the waistband, lightly stroking the soft skin there.

"Oh, please _touch _me," he demanded, his eyes turning even darker with desire, and his breathing more frantic.

Puck flattened his palm against Kurt's lower abdomen. "But I _am _touching you."

Kurt made an indignant noise and glared up at him through heavily-lidded eyes. "You _know _what I mean," he gasped. "Touch me _there_."

"Hmm." Puck inched his hand down lower. "_Oh_. Here, you mean?" He questioned teasingly, wrapping his hand snugly around Kurt's hard, throbbing erection.

"_Yes_!" He cried, arching up off the bed. "_More_..."

Puck loved getting his boy all worked up. It made him hotter than anything, and while he wanted to make Kurt absolutely _beg _for it, Puckzilla was going to need some attention soon.

He gave him a few experimental strokes, enjoying the sound of the mewls and moans that continuously spewed forth from the trembling boy beneath him. With his other hand, Puck jerked the briefs the rest of the way off and flung them in the same direction the other clothes were in, exposing Kurt completely. Licking his lips in desire, he swiped his thumb over the sensitive tip before stroking back up the hard length.

"Oh God, Noah," Kurt moaned huskily, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. "I want..._oh_...I need..."

"What Princess, hmm?" He continued sliding his hand up and down, slowing increasing he delicous friction, making Kurt writhe. "What do you need?"

"_You_! I need...you...oh god..." He gasped, reaching out for him.

With one last swipe, Puck removed his hand from Kurt's erection, making him whine, and crawled up his body, pressing their forms together completely. He captured the already slightly swollen lips once more, and ground their hips together.

"Mmm, need _more_," Kurt moaned, pulling hard at the hem of Puck's shirt, anxiusly trying to get it out the way.

Puck leaned up, pulling the offending article of clothing over his head quickly, wanting to feel Kurt's hot, soft skin against his. He needed more, too, damn it, before he went _insane_. He pressed their chests together, while simultaneously sucking the smaller boy's pouty lower lip between his own.

Kurt wasn't satisfied with only his naked torso on display, because he snaked his hand down between them and popped his pant's button open, and made quick work of his zipper, letting Puckzilla spring free. Studs didn't bother with underwear, after all.

Moaning in pleasure as the confining pressure of his pants was taken away, Puck hurriedly kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving both of them finally naked. The feeling of Kurt's bare body pressed so tightly against his own made his head feel dizzy with lust. He wanted him _now_...

He ground his hips into Kurt's once more, the sensation sending shockwaves through his overly aroused body.

Kurt dug his fingernails firmly into the skin of his upper arms as he panted and writhed beneath him, trying to create more and more friction. "Please, Noah," he begged, a sweet whimper escaping his throat. "Stop playing...I just..._need you so bad_."

Puck smiled into Kurt's neck. brushing his lips sensually against the flushed skin there. "Mmm," he moaned, rotating his hips so their erections rubbed together more fiercely. "What do you want me to do, babe?" He knew, of course, he just wanted to hear the words come from Kurt's sweet mouth.

Glowering forcefully, which looked adorable on his angelic face, Kurt dug his nails in farther, unquestionably leaving half-moon marks all over his arms. "You _know _what I want, jackass," he bit out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah," he drawled, moving lower to swipe his tongue across a rosy nipple, causing Kurt to let go of his arms and instead bury his hands in his hair. "But I want to _hear _you say it." He smirked.

Tugging hard on his mohawk, Kurt threw his head back, a desire filled growl escaping his lips. "I want-Oh God...I want..."

"Yes?" he questioned, a mocking smirk on his face as he pulled his lips away from Kurt's body completely.

Kurt pulled his hair hard again, obviously too hot and bothered to want to play his game. "Oh, _damn it, _I want you to _fuck me_! Okay? _Please _just-"

"Fuck you?" Puck interrupted, with a wide, accomplished grin etched on his face. He did so love to hear him beg. "My pleasure, Princess." He stroked his fingers down Kurt's sides and planted a brief kiss on those swollen, red lips before leaning over and removing two items from his beside table drawer.

Kurt panted lightly, his eyes full of longing, but a content smile played on his lips now that he was getting what he so desperately wanted.

Puck leaned back over Kurt's prone, submissive body, a bottle of lube clenched in his tan hand. He popped open the top and coated his fingers thoroughly before sliding his hand in between Kurt's milky thighs.

Squirming in anticipation, Kurt whimpered quietly, urging him to hurry up and touch him already. "_Hurry_..." he cried throatily.

The sound of Kurt's cries went straight to his cock, which immediately started throbbing with a greater tempo. Ignoring the desire to bury himself entirely in his boyfriend's smoldering heat, Puck got to work on preparing him.

Lightly rubbing one of his slick fingers against Kurt's entrance, he was urged on by the boy's quickened breathing. Staring into those lust-glazed blue eyes, Puck slipped one his fingers inside, drawing a loud gasp from him.

Puck smiled, enjoying the feel of his tight heat, and imagining another certain body part of his being deliciously squeezed like his finger. After a moment, he figured Kurt was good and ready, so he pushed in a second finger, groaning at the tightness.

"Noah!" Kurt gasped out at the second intrusion, writhing wantonly.

"You like that?" Puck growled low in his throat, as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, the tips brushing against _that spot_ deep inside.

"_Oh...yes...please more_," he keened, arching his back.

"Your wish, my command, babe," Puck smirked, then added a third and final finger inside of the painfully sexy boy trembling beneath him. He sensually moved his digits around, wanting Kurt to be completely ready for him.

"_Please_, Noah, I can't take it...I need you..." he cried as Puck's fingers once again pushed against his prostate.

Deciding Kurt was as ready as he was going to be, he removed his fingers, making Kurt whine at the loss, and grabbed the foil packet lying next to his leg. He ripped it open with his teeth, and placed it on himself with expert precision.

"Ready, babe?" He asked, positioning himself between Kurt's spread legs, staring him deep in the eyes.

"_Yes_," he hissed, clutching tightly to his shoulders.

Moving forward, he slowly inched in, gritting his teeth as he tried not to come instantly from the sensation of being squeezed so tightly. Finally, he was buried deep inside, and he reluctantly paused in his movements, giving his gasping boyfriend a chance to get accustomed to his considerable size.

After only a few moments, Kurt began pushing down against him. "_Move_..." he commanded softly, his cheeks brighly flushed, and his head throw back in pleasure.

Only too happy to oblige, Puck began a steady pace. eliciting cries and moans from Kurt with every thrust. He could barely think, his world a vortex of ectasy, pale flesh, and..._oh, tight heat. _He quickened his pace, directly hitting Kurt's prostate on his last upward stroke, causing the slender boy to scream out.

"So _hot, _baby," Puck crooned, the visage of Kurt all flushed, sweaty, and writhing below him taking him dangerously close to the brink.

"_Harder_, Noah...oh, _faster," _he begged, dragging his nails down his muscular back and wrapping his slender, yet strong legs around his waist.

Increasing his pace again, Puck felt his lower stomach muscles begin to tighten up, a telltale sign of his impending orgasm. Ever the stud, he was going to make sure Kurt got off before he did. Which wouldn't take much, if the sounds pouring from his lips were any indication.

Reaching between their bodies, Puck grasped Kurt's erection tightly in his hand and stroked it puposefully, still keeping up his bruising pace.

"_Yes, _so close, Noah, I'm _so close_," Kurt whimpered, his face contorted with pleasure.

"I know, baby." Puck gasped out, his own impending orgasm making him feel drunk with pure pleasure. "_Come for me..._

A few more strokes was all it took before Kurt came with a strangled cry, his whole body shaking from the force of his climax. "_Oh god!" _He cried, his mind unble to comprehend anything except for the wonderful sensations coursing through his body.

Puck moaned loudly, the feeling of Kurt's walls clenching so tightly around his cock sent him careening over the edge into a mind-blowing, body-quaking orgasm. Pure ectasy burned through his body and he collapsed on top of Kurt, his muscles feeling like rubber.

"_Wow,_" Kurt breathed, stroking his fingers through his mohawk as he rested his head on Kurt's chest. "That was some"-he licked his still kiss-swollen lips-"punishment."

Puck wearily liftd his head up and bonelessly rolled off Kurt's body. "And don't you _forget it_, Princess. Told you I'm a total stud." He smirked and wrapped his arms snuggly around Kurt's spent form.

"That you are," he agreed, and snuggled into his strong arms sighing contentedly.

"So does that mean you're down with us coming out at school?" He asked, stroking his fingers through Kurt' baby soft hair. "Because I want those assholes to see how hot we are."

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, then gazed up into his eyes, leaning his head back to rest of his shoulder. "I-yeah, I suppose so. I know it'll still be hard-_very _hard-but maybe your..._guns_...will be able to discourage them. Or so I hope."

"Good," Puck grinned. "They won't know what hit 'em."

Shaking his head, Kurt pulled the bedspread over their nude forms. "Noah Puckerman, you are an ignoramus sometimes, but I love you."

Puck stretched out underneath the blanket, pulling Kurt practically on top of him. He pressed a lingering kiss against his gorgeous mouth and smiled. "Yeah, I love you too, Princess."

* * *

The next day, they strolled into school together, hand in hand, not even acknowledging the blatant, disbelieving stares of all the ignorant jocks around them.

"Too late to turn back now, Princess," he whispered into Kurt's ear as the made their down the hallway. "You okay?"

Kurt looked around, noticing the whispers and the pointing of the other students, but surprisingly not caring as much as he thought he would. "You know what, I'm just fine."

Puck smiled cockily as they walked to their first class, never breaking contact, as they prepard to face the world together.

_Oh yeah, I'm a badass..._


End file.
